The Beauty of The Night
by EvaAuthor
Summary: Haunted by a terrible past, a girl fled from her father and seeked comfort in the Paris opera house. For once, she felt happy, she was doing what she loved and felt comforted by her new home. She then hears the stories of a masked man and it leaves her thinking : Is it really safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I have a new story here and I really hope you like it**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was cold, very cold. I stood outside, on the street, dancing as best as I could for a little money. I was pretty good at ballet and my mother always encouraged me to do my best when I dance. Ballet is the only thing that keeps me going, well, ever since my mother died three years ago when I was fourteen. I am now a seventeen year old girl who dances on the street to earn money.

I twirled and jumped even when my toes were dumb from coldness. I always put on a smile for the people who watch me and give me a frank or two, maybe even less. There was a lot of snow where I was standing and because of my numb feet, I fell and landed on the ice cold road. I only had on a simple, old dress and a red cloak and so the snow made its way onto my skin and I shivered uncontrollably. Deciding today was enough, I stood up, shook the snow off of me and picked up my small basket which held my little earnings. I walked down the cold, familiar street and passed the warm bakery. I looked into the window and what I saw made my tummy rumble loudly. The pastries looked so delicious and all of me wanted to walk in the shop and buy all of the pastries I can afford, which would probably be only one but I knew I needed the money for other things. Reluctantly, I left the window and continued my way towards my destination. Along the way, I greeted a few friends of mine but I had to decline their offer to come in for a cup of tea or just for a chat. I don't really spend time with most of them but I do speak to them when I walk by or when I see them in the market but today I had to get home quickly. It was Sunday and I always have to be early on Sunday.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I finally arrived at my destination, home. It was a small little house that lost most of its paint and had a few cracks on the windows but it was home. I walked up the path to the front door and crossed our colorless garden that was filled with weeds and dry grass. I missed the beautiful red roses mother planted in the gardens. They were my favorite flowers. I was at the door and I turned the rusty copper knob. I stepped inside and I was glad that the house was warm. I quickly closed the door to stop the cold from getting inside.

"Angelique! Where are you?"

I froze when I heard the gruff voice coming from the kitchen. I took off my cloak and hung it neatly over my left arm and quickly made my way into the small kitchen. When I entered I could smell strong liquor but I wasn't surprised. My step father, Joseph Benoîte, married my mother when I was six. He has always been an alcoholic and he is a mean bastard. Now he is sitting on an old chair near the window with a half empty bottle in his hand.

"Wh-rre izz my mo-money?" he slurred his words and I didn't hear exactly what he said but I understood perfectly. I walked silently towards him and I prayed he that he would leave. I put the basket down on the table and took three steps backwards. Joseph took hold of the basket and clumsily took out the money inside and spread it out on his dirty palm. He counted the amount while I fidgeted with my hands and my palms were getting clammy. Seconds later I heard a yell and Joseph jumped into the air. Nearly falling over, he walked towards me with a deadly speed and he grabbed my palm.

"Where is the money?" I could hear his words perfectly now and also smell his bad breath that was hitting my face. "There..there is no more." My voice was small and I started to shiver. "You lie! You are stealing MY money." He yelled in my face and I could feel beads of sweat dripping down my eyebrow. "I don't have any money, you took it all." With that, he threw me against the wall and I hit my head on the cold stone. I was on the floor and my hand went to my head, only to reveal dark red blood. Joseph walked over to my small frame on the floor and he kicked me. He then picked me up by my waist length hair, only to throw me against the wall again. This time I hit the other side of my face and by now rivers of tears ran down my face. I saw a loose plank on the floor and just as my step-father rushed towards me I lifted the old plank and it landed on top of his head.

Without a sound, he dropped to the floor on his back. There wasn't any blood anywhere but I could see a bump that was already forming on his head and I figured that he just passed out because he was drunk. I stared at him on the floor and only then did I realize what I have done. I killed him. I KILLED him. I ran to his side but was relieved to see that his chest was moving up and down and I sighed in relief but quickly shot up and ran to the table in the kitchen. I grabbed the money that was scattered on the floor and ran up to my room. It only held a small bed and a small closet but it was all I had. I pulled out an old satchel and threw in all of my dresses which were only four and luckily it all fit in my bag. I picked up my brush that was originally my mother's and smiled when I thought about my mother that always combed my long, chocolate curls. Throwing it in my bag I put on my red cloak and before I was out of my room I passed my small mirror. I looked like the dead! My hair was all ruffled up and some parts were covered in blood. I had a few cuts on my forehead but thankfully, they were small and not deep at all. I had bruises on both my arms and I was sure I had bruises on my stomach too. I quickly dashed into the bathroom to clean up my face but just as I was at the door, I heard angry shouting.

"Where are you?! Don't you dare hind from me." I went ice cold. I thought he would sleep for at least four hours. I began to panic. I quickly flew down the stairs and went to the back door. I ran outside, into the cold winter air and onto the dry grass. Just as I passed the gate I heard my step father's screams. "You can run you little rat but I will find you! I will find you and kill you!" I looked back and saw Joseph standing at the back door with his hand on his head.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I ran and ran until my legs were numb. The soft snow felt like blades against my face and the cuts on my head didn't help either. My arms and stomach pained from the bruising and I was close to tears. Just when I thought I was going to fall over, I saw bright lights and marble statues. I was at the steps of the grand Opera House. Before I reached the top of the stairs I collapsed and just then did I see a fairly old woman with gray-ish hair that was made in a messy bun. She was dresses in black clothing and she carried a cane with her. She saw me and ran over to me as quickly as she could. "What are you doing here so late at night and in the cold?" I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. She called out a name I didn't recognize and soon a large man came out of the opera house and lifted me from the steps. "What is your name?" I heard the woman ask. I gathered all the strength I had left and got out two words. "Angelique Bouchard." I saw the bright lights were getting darker and strange shadows danced across my face, but the strangest thing I saw before darkness overtook me, was a white mask that was high up on a statue and a dark cloak that waved in the air.

* * *

**I hope you like this story, it was fun to write and I hope I get a few lovely reviews. What did you think about Angelique? What did you think about her step father? I can't wait to hear what you think:) **


	2. Chapter 2: Palais Garnier

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! I just want to make a few things clear. 1. Christine is from the book so she has blond hair and all. 2. Angelique looks like Christine in the 2004 movie. 3. the opera house didn't burn down. 4. the story starts 2 years after Erik threatened Christine to marry him. Good, i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**I was fast asleep, but something woke me up. My eyes opened slowly. Strangely, I didn't feel any pain from the previous day. I saw that I was in a room that I didn't recognize. I heard the door giving a slight squeak and I tried to move to see who was in the room but I found that I couldn't move, I was paralyzed. My eyes flew wildly in different directions but it was so dark that I couldn't see anything. I began to panic and my heart raced in my chest. Footsteps approached where I was and I tried desperately to move or say something, but nothing happened. The footsteps stopped a few feet to my right and I waited for the thing to reveal itself. I could smell a strong liquor and I knew instantly that I was doomed. Out of the shadows came a wicked, rough laugh that made me want to drop dead but I waited. A face came in to view. A face that made me want to scream but I couldn't even form one syllable. That dirty face, belonged to Joseph Benoite. He came closer and closer until he was only a few inches from my face. "I told you that I would find you," a tear slid down my cheek as the man said those words. "And that I would kill you…"**_

"No! Go away!"

I sat up in the small bed that I slept in. I noticed that I sat with my knees pulled up to my chin and I wrapped my arms around them. Just a dream, it was just a dream. Seconds later an old woman came into the room. I rose my head to look at her and saw that she was the same woman that I saw last night.

"Are you alright mademoiselle? I heard you scream."

The woman had a stern voice but I could hear gentleness too. She basically had the same dress as last night but it was more plain and she had her hair in a bun, completed with a fluffy black feather. Her hair was a dirty blond color but you could see hints of grey at the roots. Although she was old, you could tell that she was very beautiful when she was younger and from the way she moved, she probably did ballet too. Seconds ticked by and I realized that I hadn't answered her question, but how would I explain to her what happened?

"Bad dream."

My voice was small and weak and I realized I was still very tired and I felt the pain was everywhere in my body. I straightened my legs and my hand went to my head. There was a bandage all around mu head and I noticed both my wrists were a dark purple. I had to admit, Joseph was very strong. I tried to sit up more but immediately regretted it when I felt agonizing pain in my abdomen. I quickly glanced under my dress and saw the same dark bruises all over my chest and ribs. I sighed and sat back against the big, soft pillows.

"Mademoiselle, my name is Madame. Giry. I am the ballet constructor in the Palais Garnier. I won't ask what happened to you but I only helped you. I am afraid that is all I can do and you should leave as soon as possible."

With that she turned and walked towards the door. I began to panic. No, no no. Where would I go? Joseph will find me. I don't have a place to live. Just before she walked out, I sat straight, ignoring the pain in my chest and everywhere else in my body, and called out to her.

"Wait! Madame, please, I can't leave, I have nowhere to go. Maybe I could be of your assistance."

She stopped and turned around to look at me again. I was glad my voice was stronger than before but it took a lot of energy to speak.

"Child, I cannot help you. The Opera house doesn't need a useless girl running around where she is not wanted."

Suddenly an idea struck me like a lightning bolt.

"Madame, I assure you I am not useless. I can do ballet here. I know I am not in the best of shape but please, give me a chance. I am pretty good at dancing."

Madame Giry walked back in to the small room and closed the door silently behind her. She seemed to be studying me for a few seconds but then spoke again.

"Ah, I see. You are that girl who dances on the streets, Oui?"

She raised an eyebrow at me and put both her hands on a cane that became visible to me only then.

"Oui Madame, but I assure you I can dance very well. Please Madame."

She stood silent for what felt like hours until she sighed and finally spoke.

"Very well. I will speak with the managers but I do not promise anything. For now, get some rest as you are very tired and I will speak with you later today."

And with that, she opened and closed the door and then she was gone. I leaned back in to the pillows once again and felt a little better. At least I have a chance. And suddenly, I became exited with the idea of becoming a ballerina at the opera house. But then I realized that if I stayed, I would dance in front of all of Paris. I took a few steady breaths to calm myself and went to sleep a while after that.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I awoke to a knock on the door. I sat up suddenly. Realizing I was still in the small room, I quickly called a "Come in." and in came Madame Giry and a tall blond girl in a white dress that came to her knees.

"Angelique, I have good news for you. The managers have agreed to give you a place in the ballet. Auditions are in three weeks. I will give you one week to rest from your…accident and then two weeks to prepare for the auditions. You should know that I am very strict when it comes to ballet and I hope that you will do your best, I will accept nothing less than that."

I nodded quickly when she gave me a stern look and then turned towards the blond girl. She had very beautiful, long legs and I knew instantly that she also did ballet. She had very long, blond, almost silver hair and a small, beautiful face. Her eyes were light blue and she had very pale, pink lips. Her hair was tied back in a silver bow and the rest of her long locks were flowing down her back. She wore a smile on her face when she looked at me and I saw curiosity build up in her eyes.

"This is my daughter Megan Giry. She is also a ballerina and she will help you learn everything that is needed for auditions. She will also guide you around the opera house so that you won't get lost. Stay with her and you will do fine." The girl, Meg, took a small step forward.

"Very nice to meet you Angelique. Do not worry, the ballet is very easy and you will do good in no time." She then took her place beside her mother and I slowly stood and soon I was a few feet in front of the two. I instantly liked Meg and knew she was a very bright, chatty girl. I hoped that we would be good friends.

"Nice to meet you Megan, I am sure I will do my best for auditions." I smiled back at her and her smile grew wider.

"I suggest that you get to the ballet dormitories as soon as possible and that Meg should give you a tour around the opera house." I thanked her and just as I followed Meg outside of the room Madame Giry called after me.

"Welcome to the Palais Garnier."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Meg surely knew how to give a thorough tour. After we left Madame Giry at the room, we began the tour at the front of the opera house and made our way, very slowly, towards the back. I must say, the opera house was breathtaking. When you entered through the massive, golden front doors, you stepped on marble floors, decorated with a huge, blood red carpet with golden edges in the middle. There were polished marble staircases on either side of the room that led to the boxes and the offices. Golden angels decorated the high walls of the impressive entrance and candelabras could be seen everywhere. We moved towards the dormitories and Meg introduced me to a few of her friends but I couldn't remember all of their names. I kept quiet most of the time and just nodded politely at the young girls. Further on was the kitchen and I must say I liked the old Chef that worked there. Judging by his accent, he was Italian and I could tell he was a very good cook. At that moment he made a delicious looking soup that smelled wonderful and thankfully Meg announced that it was almost time for dinner. We went past the rest of the opera house and finally we were at the end of our tour which was at the stables. With Meg's permission we passed all the stalls that held the beautiful horses. Most of them where white horses that looked almost silver. There were a few ponies that were used for backstage to pull heavy props or to be part of a performance. At the end of the stalls were a sign that said 'Stay Out'

"Why is that sign there?" I asked Meg curiously. I walked closer and I could see the door of the stall was badly damaged and it was full of marks that were made from kicks from the horse that was held inside. Meg quickly grabbed the part of my arm that wasn't bruised and pulled me back.

"No! That is a very dangerous beast. It belongs to the devil himself, that's why nobody can come near him. Come we must go!" Meg did seem a bit panicked but I assured her that I was fine. She let me go hesitantly and I took a step towards the stall. CEZAR, was written on the damaged door. Just as I wanted to look in to the stall, I heard a loud neigh and the horse that was inside kicked the door with immense strength. It had its ears pulled flat against its neck and it gave another massive strike to the door. I heard Meg give a little shriek and I gave her a reassuring smile.

I walked towards the horse, very slowly, and saw that it was a pure black, Friesian stallion. The horse reared inside his stall and I gently called out his name.

"Cezar, steady boy." I was completely shocked when the horse landed on its feet and stood completely still. He walked towards the door and stuck his head out of the top half. I walked towards him with my hand out stretched and the horse lifted it's nose in to my palm.

I heard Meg give a loud gasp and a stable boy stood nearby and apparently saw the whole scenario play out before him. He dropped the bucket that he was holding and his mouth hung open.

"Mademoiselle, how did you do that."

I looked at him quizzically and simply said: "This is a very tame horse."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I sat with Meg at a table with her friends in the hall. It was dinner time and I finally got to taste the delicious soup, and delicious it was. Meg told everyone about Cezar and everyone looked at me in awe and showered, me with hundreds of questions. I simply shrugged at them and continued to eat my soup. Meg chatted to all her friends all night long but I barely listened at anything they said. I was extremely tired and I began to feel a dull ache in my head and I wanted to go to bed as soon as possible.

During our tour, Meg showed me the ballet dormitories and where I would sleep. I excused myself from the chatty table in the hall and made my way to the dormitories. Thankfully, I remembered the way and I didn't get lost. My bag was already unpacked and my dresses were neatly hung in the small dresser next to my single bed. Meg's bed was right next to mine and I was glad that I would sleep next to someone I at least knew. I entered the WC and stood in front of the tall mirror. I sighed at my reflection and took off the bandage on my head. The cuts were better and I quickly cleaned my face and filled a bath. I felt better when I was cleaned up and when I was dressed in my nightgown I stared in to the mirror again. I brushed my long, chocolate curls and tied it with a blue bow. I had more color in my small face and my lips were their normal red color. My usually pale eyes were now their normal dark ocean blue sapphires.

Satisfied, I walked towards my bed and lay down on the hard, but pleasing mattress. I thought about what was happening. I was glad I was out of reach from Joseph. I was excited about being a ballerina at the Palais Garnier. It was once my dream to be a very good dancer but like everything else, my mother took it with her. I was glad she was in a better place but I missed her so much. When I thought of all the good memories I had with her, I had to fight hard to stop the tears from flowing. She would sing so beautifully and she did her best to teach me well. I wondered when was the last time I sang, and I wondered if I ever would sing again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think. What did you think about Meg? What did you think about Cezar? cant wait to hear what you think :)**


End file.
